An application, application software, or app is a computer program installed into a native operating system of a computing device to perform a particular function for a user or another application, such as entertainment, word processing, communications, image editing, network browsing, media playback/recording, and the like. Computing devices typically running applications include smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and desktop computers. In some instances, a business application for a mobile electronic device can be connected to a portal system environment. The portal system can provide a secure, unified access point, often in the form of a web-based user interface (e.g., a web portal realized using an internet browser on a computing device), using various applications. Often a user is not aware of actions that need to be taken in the portal system environment using applications available to the user and/or which applications to use to perform required actions. This lack of knowledge affects potential efficiency gains available through the use of a portal.